


Missed Chances

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Renben Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Coitus Interruptus, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, Riding, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Snoke interrupts an intimate moment with a mission. Kylo accepts and finds himself on a ship full of faux Imperials, working with an unfairly attractive but very haughty redhead. Tension mounts as they try to work together, but is that tension perhaps indicative of something more?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Series: Renben Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679722
Comments: 28
Kudos: 101





	Missed Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Ren comes from the Rise of Kylo Ren comics but this takes place in an AU where Kylo makes the choice to embrace the Shadow himself and Ren therefore survives. That's all you really need to know to read this, but check out my other renben fics if you want more of him
> 
> The renben is an established fuckbuddies situation and the kylux is developing, but both ships are definitely present here

Ren was balls deep in Kylo’s ass when his comm trilled and Ren paused, picking it up and answering with a grunt. Kylo slumped into the bed, huffing quietly at the interruption; it better have been important. Then again, if it was, Ren might have to actually leave before they were done, and that definitely would be worse. Kylo’s cock was already throbbing, protesting its neglect.

“I have a need for your services.” Snoke’s voice coming out of the comm made Kylo perk up a bit.

“When?” Ren asked, his hips shifting a little, like he wanted to get back to their previous activities just as much as Kylo did. “We’re on our way to a time-sensitive job right now; it’ll have to be after.”

Snoke hummed, static from the poor connection distorting the sound. “My request is time-sensitive as well.”

“That’s too bad, then,” Ren said, running a hand along Kylo’s hip, and Kylo could tell he’d lost interest in the conversation, much more invested in the tight heat around his dick. “Next time, huh?”

“Wait,” Kylo, head turned, watched Ren roll his eyes as Snoke continued, “could you spare one Knight? Perhaps Kylo Ren. I did help him reach you, after all.”

Ren paused, then hit the mute button on the comm. “Your call, kid. Make it quick, though, he’s already interrupted enough.”

Kylo blinked, surprised that Snoke would ask for him specifically. He wondered what it was about. Snoke had helped him so much, Kylo felt he owed giving some of that back. After so long with the Knights of Ren, Kylo hadn’t really been speaking with Snoke as much over these past few months. He should do this, as a show of gratitude.

“I’ll do it.”

Ren nodded and unmuted the comm. “The kid said yes. As long as it doesn’t take us too far off-course, you can have him.”

They hashed out the details, exchanging coordinates, and Ren declared the two locations close enough. They’d drop Kylo off, go back to hyperspace, complete the job, and by the time they returned, Kylo should be done as well. It’d work perfectly. There was no discussion as to what this job actually entailed, which made Kylo curious, but he supposed he’d find out when he got there. It didn’t matter; it couldn’t be any worse than some of the ones Ren had dragged him on already.

As soon as Ren cut the connection, he threw the comm down and grabbed Kylo’s hips, pulling out slowly and then thrusting in hard. “Now then, where were we?”

Kylo could hear the smirk in his voice, but he was too busy gasping as Ren went right back to the hard rhythm he’d been keeping before Snoke had called to answer. Whatever it was could wait, Kylo thought as he grasped at the sheets. Having Ren pound him into the mattress was _definitely_ more important right now.

* * *

En route to their location, the Night Buzzard dropped out of hyperspace where Snoke had said they were to drop Kylo off. Kylo was in the cockpit with Kuruk when they dropped out and his eyes widened at what awaited them. Outside the window, hovering in the blackness of space, was a ship that looked suspiciously like a smaller version of a Star Destroyer. An _Imperial_ Star Destroyer.

“What is that?” Kylo asked, unable to help himself.

Kuruk shrugged. “First Order heavy cruiser, I think.”

“First Order?” Kylo asked, having vague memories of his mother mentioning the name once or twice, but no details.

Kuruk shrugged again but then Ren called out from the common area, “Kid, that’s your ride.”

Kylo made his way back to the common area, making sure his lightsaber was secure in his shoulder holster. He’d had to adjust how it fit now that his lightsaber had a cross-guard, but he’d made it work in the end. There was a flutter of anxiety in Kylo’s gut and he now wished he’d been a little more focused on Snoke’s request rather than Ren’s cock when this had all been decided. It was too late now, though.

“Don’t get yourself killed,” Ren said, his way of saying farewell. “Once we’re done, we’ll take you to get yourself a mask. Don’t forget.”

His anxiety was quickly replaced with excitement at that prospect. The timing hadn’t been right so Kylo hadn’t had a chance to have his made yet, but soon, it would finally happen. He had a design sketched out in his mind already and was looking forward to working with the alchemist to bring it to life. He may officially be a Knight of Ren, but Kylo wanted to really look the part, too.

“I won’t,” Kylo said, answering both statements. “You all stay alive, too.”

The ship jerked as it docked with the heavy cruiser, if Kuruk was correct, and Kylo moved on to the hangar. Ren followed and more footsteps from behind suggested Kuruk was coming too. Kylo smiled; it was nice of them to see him off.

In the hangar, the other five Knights waited, each of them nodding to him as he passed. Through the Force, he could feel their intentions, wishes of luck and pride that Kylo was about to go off on a mission by himself. The Knights of Ren did not work as individuals often, but it happened, and Kylo could feel they were pleased that he was strong enough to be able to do it.

It warmed him, how much the knights cared for and accepted him. With that in mind, he left the Night Buzzard with his head held high, ready for whatever he was to face. He was Kylo Ren now and there was nothing for him to fear.

The first thing Kylo saw as he transitioned from the Night Buzzard into the other ship was dark grey contrasted with stark white armour. The hangar was large but not quite cavernous, the walls lined with what were unmistakably TIE Fighters and the ground occupied by squadrons of actual Stormtroopers. Directly ahead of him, two officers stood, looking official and stoic.

_It’s the kriffing Empire all over again_ , Kylo thought, mildly hysterical.

But why should he care? That wasn’t his fight. Ben Solo was the one who might have cared, not Kylo Ren. The Knights of Ren didn’t bother with politics or any of it. They were loyal to themselves and each other, as well as the principles they followed; for anyone else, their loyalty went as far as the credits did and that was it.

“Kylo Ren,” one of the officers, an unfairly attractive redhead, greeted him, “I am Major Hux and I welcome you onto the _Vicious_.”

“Major Hux,” Kylo acknowledged, nodding. “What kind of ship is this?”

A flicker of curiosity flashed over Hux’s face. “A Maxima-A class heavy cruiser. Do you have an interest in ships?”

“Some,” Kylo said and it wasn’t a lie, though he’d mostly wanted to see if they called it a Star Destroyer or not, to see how deep this re-enactment went.

“I can arrange for a tour if you like, but as I’m sure you’re aware, we’re on a schedule and I’d like to brief you on the details as soon as possible,” Hux explained. “If you’ll follow me.”

Straight to business then, it seemed. Kylo nodded and followed, looking around as he went. The halls all had the same colour scheme as the hangar, dark grey with occasional highlights of red, white, and black. They passed a few other officers, who saluted Hux as they went, and more squadrons of Stormtroopers as well. This First Order seemed sterile and industrious.

“Mitaka, let the bridge know our guest is here and we’re ready to get back on our way,” Hux said and the second officer scrambled to pull out a datapad.

Mitaka, a mousy little man, looked nearly as stoic as Hux, but Kylo could feel him all but trembling through the Force. He pressed a little deeper – ah, so it was Kylo’s presence that unnerved him so, coupled with the fear of Hux, a man he apparently looked up to, finding out about it. The thought of this man he’d never met or interacted with fearing him made a flair of pride burst in Kylo’s chest. That’s the effect the Knights of Ren were supposed to have.

Kylo barely felt the jump to hyperspace just as they reached the conference room Hux had apparently been leading him to. The conference room looked the same as everywhere else and Kylo sat at the table once Hux and Mitaka did. All this pomp and circumstance and how official it was only made Kylo more curious what he was doing here – and why Snoke had any interest in whatever these faux Imperials were doing.

“Let’s not waste time,” Hux said as he pressed a button and a hologram appeared above the table, showing a planet. “This is the target.”

The hologram zoomed in on a particular installation. From this view, Kylo didn’t recognize it, but it didn’t look particularly intimidating. Hux explained that it was a mine, currently owned by some criminal organization, and the First Order was going to take it.

“It’s guarded well, we know that much,” Hux explained as several images of guards appeared next to the map. “A previous attempt by another officer failed, so we are here to do it right this time.”

The corner of Hux’s lip curled up a little and Kylo reached out with the Force, brushing against him. He didn’t get much, Hux being far more guarded than most Force-nulls, but he could sense satisfaction and pride. Hux had no doubts he would be victorious – perhaps with Kylo as his ace in the hole – and he was going to enjoy it when he was.

“What happened on the previous attempt?” Kylo asked, wanting to get a better sense of how much resistance there would be.

Hux sneered and Kylo’s stomach did a strange little flip at the sight. “Overconfidence. He thought the brute force of a battalion attacking head on would be enough, but it wasn’t. The guards are well-armed and unusually well-trained. They also have the advantage of strong defenses using the mine’s infrastructure.”

“So they used a hammer where they needed a blade?”

Seemingly surprised by Kylo’s insight, Hux blinked, then smiled ever so slightly. “Precisely. I will use a staggered approach, multiple teams from multiple points. Then, right as they’re realizing the trouble, we’ll have you lead our vanguard in for a fatal strike.”

Hux went on to explain the exact details of his plan and Kylo considered. There was… on flimsi, it seemed fine, but Kylo didn’t like it. He felt there was a better way to throw the guards off, one that wouldn’t be as much of a waste of his skills.

Once he had his finger on what it was, Kylo cut Hux off mid-sentence: “There’s a better way.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

Well, wasn’t he bossy? “You’re right in that we need to throw them off, but you’re wrong about how. I should go in first.”

“What?” Hux was scowling now. “That’s madness. You’ll die and then be useless to me.”

Something about the way Hux said that, the way his accent got more clipped the more irritated he got, made Kylo want to piss him off more, just to see what would happen. He could already tell Hux was someone who enjoyed authority and had a mean streak. That kind of person had always made Kylo’s knees weak, but also made him want to see how far he could push.

Besides, Kylo knew he was right.

“No, I won’t,” Kylo said, matching Hux’s irritated tone. “You underestimate me. Send me in first and they’ll assume it’s just some lunatic raider. Then they’ll see the lightsaber and panic. _Then_ you send the troops in all at once and catch them off-guard.”

“Ren,” Hux said, confusing Kylo for a moment before he realized, “what you’re suggesting is exactly what I’m here _not_ to do. Brute force will not work. We need a staggered assault.”

“It’s not brute force, it’s using me as a distraction,” Kylo insisted; okay, the bossy thing was amusing before, but now it was starting to get annoying.

Hux let out an irritated breath. “Why don’t we discuss this more once you’ve settled in? We still have two days of travel before we reach the planet. Mitaka can show you to your quarters.”

At being addressed, Mitaka visibly straightened and stood. “Sir, if you’ll follow me.”

Kylo did, Hux offering him a curt farewell. Mitaka did an admirable job of hiding how uncomfortable he was to be alone with Kylo, but Kylo could still feel it radiating off of him. He wondered how such an easily intimidated officer dealt with someone like Hux all day.

“Is he always like that?” Kylo asked, causing Mitaka to stop and look at him in surprise.

“I’m not sure what you mean, sir,” Mitaka said, going back to his previous pace.

“Major Hux,” Kylo clarified. “People don’t disagree with him often, do they?”

Mitaka’s cheeks took on a slight tinge of pink. “Ah, it’s not something he’s used to, no, sir. There are some that question his capabilities, but he always proves them wrong in the end.”

That was interesting. Kylo didn’t doubt Hux had some ability, otherwise he wouldn’t be in charge of such an operation, particularly one that had already failed once. Besides, there was a difference between the unwarranted bluster of an idiot and the confidence of someone who expected to be listened to because they deserved it; Kylo was well familiar with both.

Mitaka stopped once they reached a particular door that looked the same as all the others to Kylo. “Here you are, sir. There’s a datapad inside for you to use, though it has certain restrictions placed on it given that you are a visitor. You’ll be able to order food, pull up a map of the ship, and contact Major Hux, if you need. Is there anything else, sir?”

“One question,” Kylo said, then paused to lick his lips in thought. “You were in the meeting. Tell me honestly: who do you think is right? And don’t just say whatever you think you should. I can read minds, you know.”

The stoic act Mitaka poorly hid behind cracked at the threat. It was true, though Kylo didn’t plan on plundering the poor man’s mind. Mitaka had weak mental walls; Kylo was sure he’d feel any deception even without pressing.

“I really shouldn’t,” Mitaka said, trailing off until Kylo waved his arm in a ‘go on’ motion. “I think there are benefits to both approaches, sir. And I mean that. Major Hux has a sense for these things, but your idea also has merit. Perhaps there is still a way to blend both approaches, though I couldn’t say how myself, sir.”

“Thank you for your honesty,” Kylo said, and dismissed Mitaka, who seemed all too happy to scurry away.

Kylo entered his quarters and looked around – it was pretty much exactly what he’d expected. The colour scheme was the same, a bare, refined feeling to the room. It had few decorations, not much in it beyond furniture, but Kylo didn’t mind. He suspected the quarters for non-guests were often even more barren.

He thought about the earlier meeting, how Hux hadn’t shown the slightest hesitation in telling Kylo exactly what was going to happen and how. Unlike Mitaka, Hux wasn’t intimidated by him in the slightest, found even the smallest pushback an annoyance. People like that were rarer now that he was Kylo Ren.

On some level, he was insulted; he was a Knight of Ren and, not only that, he was skilled enough for a mission by himself. Furthermore, he’d been handpicked for this and more by Snoke. Kylo was capable and Hux should at least listen to him. That said, it was impressive that Hux dismissed him so easily despite who he was and what he could do, the attention he drew in all aspects of his life. Kylo couldn’t help but respect that.

Despite himself, he liked that Hux didn’t hesitate to tell him what to do. He just didn’t like that Hux also refused to even entertain his objectively worthwhile suggestions.

But perhaps there was something to Mitaka’s words, a way to blend both approaches. He’d think on it, see if he could find a way, though he expected tomorrow’s meeting was going to be just as argumentative as this one was. There was something about Hux, something that drew Kylo in. He was so very different from Ren – refined, stuck up, and Force-null – yet the pull wasn’t all that dissimilar to the one he’d felt back when he’d been Ben and had met Ren for the first and second times.

Kylo smirked – oddly, he was looking forward to more bickering with Hux.

* * *

The next morning, Kylo woke far earlier than he was used to, the datapad on the bedside table chirping insistently. He glared at it, seriously considering smashing it against the wall, but instead picked it up to see why the kriff it was doing that. On the screen was an alert, informing him he had an hour before the next meeting. Kylo groaned; he bet the alarm was Hux’s doing, somehow. Everything about him screamed ‘control freak’ and Kylo certainly hadn’t set the alarm himself, so it was the only possibility he could think of.

Kylo knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, so he grudgingly forced himself up. He poked angrily at the datapad until it confirmed the alarm was off and a droid was on its way to deliver him food. He used the refresher and took a quick sonic, finding breakfast waiting for him when he came out. It was standard ration-looking stuff, which Kylo didn’t particularly like, but he’d become a lot less picky about food since joining up with the Knights. They ate whatever they could get.

It wasn’t long before he found himself in the conference room with Hux and Mitaka again. Kylo had dithered just long enough to purposefully arrive five minutes late, partly as payback for so much dismissal the previous day and partly to see if Hux would get as pissy about that as he expected. The answer was yes: Hux was already scowling when he and a very nervous Mitaka arrived.

“So good of you to arrive,” Hux said, tone just sharp enough to show his irritation. “Shall we begin?”

Kylo gestured for Hux to go on, pleased with himself for throwing him off so easily. It seemed his first impressions about the Major were correct and Kylo had decided while eating breakfast that it would be fun to push his buttons. If Hux wasn’t going to listen to him, at least Kylo could pay him back in his own form of irritation. Perhaps Ren and the Knights really were rubbing off on him.

The discussion was useless, in Kylo’s opinion. Hux provided some more details, a more in depth look at the facility and the previous attempt to take it, but it ultimately ended up in the same place the talk had the previous day, circling around the same points as before. Hux continued to ignore or dismiss Kylo’s suggestions and push his own, no matter what points Kylo made.

The problem was simple, really. In Hux’s mind, the plan was already set and Kylo would acquiesce. To Kylo, it seemed like a waste of his skills and he just had a feeling there was a better way to go about it.

But there was also… this strange urge to just keep digging at Hux. To see what it took to make someone so collected lose their composure. Maybe it was just a form of revenge for Hux dismissing him, but Hux interested him in a way Kylo rarely felt, wanting to know more about him. The pull remained nameless, a sensation he couldn’t explain in words, but was also unable to deny.

That urge, combined with his usual unstable temper and Hux _still_ refusing to hear him out, made Kylo snap after the better part of an hour going back and forth: “Would you just pull the stick out of your ass and listen to me for one second?!”

Hux’s reaction was undeniably satisfying: his mouth fell open, a moment of shock, before he snapped it shut and narrowed his eyes in a glare. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, so you do hear some of what I say, then,” Kylo sniped back, gratified to at least have broken through Hux’s dismissals.

“I’ve heard every single word you’ve said,” Hux said, not breaking eye contact. “Not acknowledging or agreeing with a bad suggestion doesn’t mean I didn’t hear it.”

Kylo growled, but Hux didn’t even flinch, just kept talking, “If you actually have a better idea – and I don’t mean doing exactly what failed last time except with the Stormtroopers marching over your corpse after you ran in like a fool – I will happily consider it. But as it stands now, you’re just offering the same thing you did yesterday, and it remains an unhelpful suggestion.”

“I could take out more by myself than your entire squadron,” Kylo insisted, lowering his voice to be appropriately menacing. “You underestimate the power of the Force.”

“I’m sure,” Hux said, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

“Would you like a demonstration?”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Of what? You destroying things? Killing people? Considering we’re on my ship and thus everything you could destroy or kill belongs to the First Order, I’m going to have to refuse.”

“Destruction isn’t all the Force is capable of,” Kylo said, finally realizing what might really get under the Major’s skin. He dropped his voice to a purr. “I’m also capable of using it for pleasure.”

Hux’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open again, and Kylo let his lips settle into a smirk. Beside him, Mitaka, who Kylo had all but forgotten about, was turning from sickly pale to comically red. He looked absolutely scandalized.

“That got your attention, huh?” Kylo asked, pushing. “I’d have offered yesterday if I thought that’s all it took.”

“I assure you, I am not interested,” Hux said dryly, his lips pulled up in a sneer. “And since you seem uninterested in taking this seriously, I think I will return to my other duties.”

Kylo made a face without meaning to. “And the plan?”

“We’ll be arriving tomorrow, later in the day cycle. If you feel like being reasonable at some point before then, send me a message and we can meet again,” Hux said, getting out of his chair, possibly just to look down his nose at Kylo. “Otherwise, we will proceed with my plan and there will be one final meeting on it tomorrow morning to ensure you are familiar with the details. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

With that, Hux left, leaving Kylo annoyed. Mitaka silently led him back to the quarters he was staying in and Kylo growled at the empty room. Of course it had turned out like that.

The entire meeting had been pointless. Much as it had been fun to poke at Hux, to get him irritated and see what made him tick, Kylo was still frustrated. His interest in Hux aside, he still wanted Hux to listen to him about the mission. Hux’s plan was imperfect. Much as Hux said he was open to other ideas, so long as they were good, Kylo wondered if that was actually true. Maybe Hux had simply already made up his mind and refused to hear anything to the contrary.

He spent the day fuming, distracting himself by working out and practicing lightsaber forms, the meetings and Hux’s plan running through his head. Kylo wished he had a reliable means of contact with Ren, thinking Ren might have some useful advice. Ren wasn’t exactly a diplomat, but he was good at reading people, good at figuring them out and using what he learned to best get what he wanted out of them. He used that to his and the Knights’ advantage often.

The longer he thought about it, the more frustrated Kylo became, though not just with Hux himself. On the one hand, Hux dismissing him was insulting, an affront to everything Kylo had worked to become. On the other, it made something inside Kylo feel warm and tight. That self-assuredness that Kylo, even now, had never managed to reach… it took balls to just dismiss a Knight of Ren outright. He had to respect that.

The day passed slowly and eventually, shortly after he’d eaten dinner, Kylo couldn’t help himself. He picked up the datapad and sent a message to Hux. What he hoped to accomplish, Kylo didn’t know, but he needed to talk to him again.

_Come by my rooms._

Hux responded faster than he’d expected. _Are you going to be reasonable?_

Kylo rolled his eyes. _Yes, I’ll behave._

There was a pause for a moment, then Hux answered: _Fine. I have a gap at 2100._

Kylo smiled to himself, satisfied. He still didn’t know exactly what he was angling for here, but he wanted to get more insight on Hux, away from the conference room and his subordinate. Maybe it wouldn’t change anything, but Kylo just had to try.

At exactly 2059, Kylo’s door beeped, letting him know Hux was there. Kylo was sure Hux could override the lock and enter at his whim, but Kylo waved his arm, using the Force to unlock it, anyway. It seemed the polite thing to do.

Hux came in, looking for Kylo and nodding once he spotted him. “Ren.”

“Hux,” Kylo replied, leaning back on the couch.

“So? What did you want?” Hux asked, crossing his arms where he stood just beyond the entry way.

“At least sit down,” Kylo said, gesturing to the empty space beside him on the couch; he may not have known what he was doing here, but he did know this was not conducive to it.

Hux made a face like complying with such a request pained him, but he did it anyway, perching next to Kylo. His back was perfectly straight, posture stiff and proper, and Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was this man allergic to relaxation?

“All right, what is it you wanted?”

“I wanted to talk,” Kylo said, figuring it was true even if that was also pretty much his entire plan.

Hux raised an eyebrow. “About?”

Kylo wanted to sigh in annoyance, but refused to give Hux the satisfaction. Besides, it was kind of his fault for not actually thinking about what he wanted here, just inviting Hux over without even knowing what his goal was. But then again, he _wanted_ to talk to Hux. The Knights of Ren had taught him not to ignore his wants, no matter what or how trivial they were.

“Just talk. Get to know you better. Find out what this First Order is all about,” Kylo said, thinking he sounded very reasonable.

Hux did not seem to agree. “I do not see how that would be anything other than a waste of time.”

“And our meeting today wasn’t?” Kylo asked, to which Hux made a conceding gesture. “I think this mission would be more successful if we understood each other better.”

Appearing to consider it, Hux was silent for a moment. “Okay, I’ll indulge you, but only if you offer some information in return. The briefing from Snoke was, to say the least, lacking.”

“Deal,” Kylo said, letting his lips curve up a bit. “You go first: what is the First Order and why does Snoke care about it?”

“The First Order is an organization seeking to end the corruption and waste perpetrated by the New Republic,” Hux recited, as if he’d memorized the words. “As for Snoke, he is our leader, though he does so mostly from the shadows. I am one of the few with direct access to him.”

Kylo pursed his lips, considering that. He’d already guessed the First Order was some sort of anti-Republic militia, especially considering the Imperial aesthetic. Snoke being the leader was a surprise, but it raised more questions than answers. Kylo had thought Snoke only a powerful Force-user – why would he care about such a political cause?

Perhaps he’d discuss this with Ren when he got back; Ren might know more.

“Your turn: I find it hard to believe that you’re as powerful as you seem to think you are,” Hux said, bringing Kylo out of his thoughts. “Do you have any proof to back it up?”

Extending a hand, Kylo reached out with the Force and lifted the low caf table up in the air, as well as everything on it. He spun it in the air, ensuring nothing fell off, and then set it down again. He then turned back to Hux, who was staring at the table, eyes wide.

“Is that enough of a demonstration?” Kylo asked, smirking, pleased with himself.

“It’s a start,” Hux said, after a moment, his voice slightly less controlled than usual. “I’d ask you to do something more… dramatic, to really see, but I don’t want you wrecking this room.”

“You can see more tomorrow when I’m in action,” Kylo promised. “Though, there’s also this.”

He took out his lightsaber and pointed it to the expanse of the room. Pressing the activation switch, it came to life, bathing them both in red, the hum of it filling the room. Kylo left it on for a few moments, then de-activated it, setting it down on the caf table.

Hux still had his eyes on the lightsaber, though he looked less awed and more curious about it. “May I?”

Kylo shrugged, floating the lightsaber over to Hux, who immediately started inspecting it. He frowned as he ran a finger over the exposed wire, a flaw Kylo had never felt bothered to fix – it worked well enough as is. Hux was looking it over critically, almost as if he knew how it worked.

“Have you ever seen one before?” Kylo asked.

“No,” Hux said, finally handing it back, though he seemed reluctant. “I have studied schematics of many different kyber-based weapons and power sources, including lightsabers, but such technology is difficult to get a hold of these days. Yours is… different.”

Kylo couldn’t help himself; he laughed, a sharp bark that seemed to surprise Hux. “I don’t have to read your mind to know you meant ‘shitty’.”

To Kylo’s surprise, Hux smirked. “You said it, not me.”

“The crystal is cracked,” Kylo explained, holding out the lightsaber in his palm – and when had he turned his body so that he was facing Hux? “So I had to build in the vents in order to stabilize it. I had to work mostly by guessing, so it’s not as refined as most are. But it works just fine and the cross-guard has it’s uses.”

Hux’s brow furrowed a bit, a sign Kylo thought meant he was thinking. “Couldn’t you just get a new crystal? I know they’re rare, but that seems unstable, even with the vents.”

“It is, but finding a new crystal is difficult. And I like it this way.”

“So powerful, but reckless,” Hux said, smirking slightly. “You’ve just confirmed what I already knew about you.”

“Fine, since you’ve decided you know me so well,” Kylo said, with a touch of heat. “Back to you: all I know about you is you’re a Major and you’ve got a massive stick up your ass.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am a Major, though if this goes well, I expect a promotion will be in order. I also expect I’ll reach General within the year.”

It was Kylo’s turn to furrow his brow. “Aren’t Generals usually… older?”

“Yes, but they’re usually also much more foolish. I’m capable and I have more ambition than all of those old fools combined. The First Order will flourish and it will be because of my commands that it does so.”

_Major, stick up the ass, and a megalomaniac_ , Kylo amended mentally.

“You certainly seem sure of yourself and, even though you’re wasting my talents with that plan of yours, you at least aren’t an idiot,” Kylo conceded.

Hux huffed a short laugh. “No, I am far from an idiot, Ren. Do not doubt me. Those who do either end up dead or crushed under the heel of my boot.”

That statement, and the force and confidence with which Hux delivered it, sent a strange tingle up Kylo’s spine. He was looking at Hux now, really looking, taking in those sharp eyes, the fire within them. Hux really believed every word he said. The pull – that strange feeling that drew him to Hux – tugged and Kylo could only blame that for what came out of his mouth next.

“But what if I wanted to end up under your boot?”

Kylo expected Hux to yell at him and leave, or perhaps even turn red, scandalized by such a direct attempt at flirtation. He didn’t, just blinked, as if processing, and then his lips twisted into a smirk and his eyes turned cruel. Kylo couldn’t look away.

“You’ll have to offer me, more if that’s really what you seek.”

Kylo swallowed, but before he could say anything further, Hux glanced at the chrono on the wall and interrupted: “Ah, I’m afraid my free time is coming to an end. My apologies.”

Hux stood and Kylo cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You will,” Hux said, turning towards the door. “And remember: comm me if you come up with something better, otherwise we are proceeding as per the plan.”

Kylo nodded and just watched Hux go, unsure of what had just happened there. Or, rather, what was about to happen had Hux not looked at the time, or if Hux had’ve had the entire night free. Had this been a success? Kylo didn’t even know.

In the doorway, Hux stopped, looking over his shoulder. “I like power, Ren. If you truly have that, next time, that’s what you should offer me.”

Then Hux stepped out into the corridor and the door slid shut behind him. Kylo didn’t move, too stunned to be able to as his mind processed _that_ parting remark along with everything else. That was the last thing he’d expected from Hux.

When he finally snapped out of his state of shock, Kylo realized he was hard, and didn’t waste any time taking his cock out of his pants and stroking it with all the grace of a horny teenager. It was an embarrassingly short time before he came all over himself with a yell, vague images of what being under Hux’s boot would really be like playing through his mind. Kylo panted in the aftermath, unable to regret it.

Once the afterglow wore off, Kylo sighed and made his way to the refresher. Much as he felt content and sated, he forced himself to clean up, even took a quick sonic to be safe. It felt like something Hux would approve of.

Kylo slept better than night, though the events of the evening played through his mind even in his dreams and he woke the next morning with lingering, blurred images of all the things Hux could’ve done with him if not for his precious responsibilities. Hux’s parting words also flashed through his mind and Kylo grinned. If Hux wanted power, Kylo could give him that.

Since he didn’t have an immediate meeting with Hux, Kylo glanced at the chrono to confirm he had hours still before the mission. He ordered breakfast and ate it quickly before settling in to meditate. There was still something that was missing, some way to improve on Hux’s plan, and Kylo was determined to find it. Kylo would show Hux he was worth his attention.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Kylo snapped out of his meditative state with a gasp. It was there, the answer he’d been seeking, and he was sure even Hux would see that it was the best course of action. Without hesitating, he sent a message to Hux to meet him in the conference room they’d been using thus far. Kylo left without even waiting for a response.

* * *

“So? Let’s hear it.” Hux said as he sat down, not wasting any time.

“We can blend both approaches,” Kylo said, excitement making him talk a bit too quickly, but he didn’t care. “Listen, take me out of the vanguard and send me in first like I want. But then you keep the rest of the attack staggered.”

Hux tilted his head, considering, so Kylo continued, “They won’t know which way to look. First, they have an insane marauder with a lightsaber and Force powers. Then the snipers, the explosives, and so on. Every time they figure out where the attack is coming from, a new wave comes in. I can even tell you when to send the next one, can read their minds and tell you _exactly_ when. It’ll be even more accurate than live footage.”

“And you’re sure you can do that? Read their minds?” Hux asked, seeming skeptical, but intrigued despite it.

“Yes,” Kylo said. “During battle, no one’s worried about shielding. Emotions are high and thoughts run wild.”

“And you’re absolutely certain you won’t die ten minutes in? You’ll be facing most of their force directly for an extended time period. As I said before, you’re useless to me dead.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kylo insisted. “Let me show you my power.”

Hux levelled him with a stare, then, making absolutely sure Kylo knew that Hux had caught the double meaning. There was challenge there, but not… it wasn’t combative, like before. Hux was inviting Kylo to impress him.

Kylo nodded, and Hux sat forward, clasping his hands together. “All right, then. I will send updates to the squadrons and ensure they are prepared. We’ll also have to get you a comm device to take with you, so you can keep me informed.”

Nodding again, Kylo eagerly hashed out the final details with Hux, energy thrumming inside him. He’d done it, he’d found a better way and he’d actually convinced Hux to go through with it. Not only that, there was a fight coming and Kylo was itching to get to it, to flex his powers and use them for their intended purpose. If Hux wanted to see power, well, Kylo was prepared to show him.

* * *

“Are you in position?” Hux’s voice was staticky in Kylo’s ear.

“Yes,” Kylo confirmed, keeping his voice down where he hid in the bushes outside the encampment. “Is everyone else?”

“All squadrons are in position. You may proceed when ready, Ren.”

Kylo grinned from his hiding place. Much as he loved fighting with the Knights of Ren as a group, this was the first time he’d really get to stretch his powers on his own since he’d embraced the Shadow. He was very much looking forward to the havoc he was about to wreak.

Knowing Hux would see everything he did just made it all the better.

Leaving the safety of the bush, Kylo strode towards the guards, his lightsaber sheathed on his shoulder. It took them longer than it should have to notice him, Kylo thought. They may have been well-armed, but they weren’t very bright.

“Step back,” one of the guards said, taking hold of their blaster. “This is private property.”

“Is that so?” Kylo said, pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it.

The guards reacted immediately, jumping in surprise and raising their weapons. Kylo drank in their panic and rushed forward, cutting them down before a single shot was fired. Pleased, Kylo then slashed at the metal gates, carving his way through.

As he entered the compound proper, alarms started ringing; the lookouts must have already spotted him. The space was swarming with guards, all of which appeared to be mercenaries of some sort. Kylo grinned, tightening his hold on his lightsaber.

“I’m in the compound,” he said to Hux, and then lifted his lightsaber to block the hail of blaster fire.

The guards may not have been the brightest bunch overall, but Hux had been right in that they were well-trained and well-armed. However, Kylo had no intention of letting them get the better of him. He could sense their confidence, sure they could deal with some random maniac with a lightsaber, but Kylo knew better. He smirked, then reached out with his free hand.

One of the guards dropped their blaster, clawing at their throat, their airway collapsing under Kylo’s will. Kylo kept it up, blocking blaster shots with his lightsaber while he choked the guard to death then, once he felt the last vestiges of life drain out, lifted the body up and threw it at the nearest cluster of guards. Caught off guard, the group scattered, giving Kylo a chance to rush forward into the fray.

It was easy to lose himself in it, in cutting them down one by one. The Shadow sang in his blood, crying out joyously each time he took a life, driving him to take more. Soon he’d cut through nearly half the group, but reinforcements arrived quickly, presumably those who’d been inside the mine or in one of the buildings, and Kylo found himself pinned under their fire again.

“Snipers,” he muttered, loud enough for the comm device – and Hux – to hear it, but too quiet for the guards.

It took less than a minute: one of the guards hit the ground and Kylo took advantage of the one next to them turning to look, reflecting a blaster shot right into their neck. Another guard fell, and then another, and Kylo dove right into the chaos, swooping in like a wraith. Fear permeated the air and Kylo swallowed it down, let it feed him, power him.

_I hope you’re watching, Hux_ , he thought, not willing to say it aloud.

As soon as the guards were on the cusp of figuring out where the snipers were, Kylo gave the next signal to Hux, and rockets began raining down, taking out installations and clusters. The guards were in a flurry now, some of them thinking of running for it. Kylo wouldn’t let them. They’d made their choice and he would hunt down every single one of them if necessary.

Another group of guards came spilling out of the mine, seemingly the last, and Kylo called for the final wave. They were scattered enough to be easily mopped up by him and the Stormtroopers. Kylo punched one in the face before running them through, wondering distantly why a mine needed a small army to guard it anyway.

Blaster fire came from behind him, cutting through a few of the guards, and Kylo turned to see the Stormtroopers marching in, just as expected. What remained of the guards started to group up, retreating towards one of the entrances to the mines. Kylo snarled, gesturing to the Stormtroopers to follow him. It was only a matter of time now.

Just as Kylo got close, the guards parted and a massive burst of energy emerged from the mine. Kylo managed to dive out of the way, a section of Stormtroopers not being so lucky. His eyes widened as a tank droid came rumbling out of the mine, the cannon already charging for a second shot, judging by the glow.

“They have a kriffing tank!” Kylo yelled, wondering how this wasn’t in Hux’s intel from the previous attempt.

“I can see that,” came Hux’s response, sharp, angry. “I’m sending down TIE bombers. Stay alive until they arrive.”

“There’s not enough time,” Kylo growled.

Hux didn’t respond, but Kylo had a feeling he knew it was true as well. A few rockets hit the side of the tank but did minimal damage and Kylo also knew they were low on ammo. Other than those few rockets, all they had were regular blasters and Kylo himself. He knew what he had to do.

Reaching out, Kylo drew on the death and fear that permeated the air, focusing on one of the mining trucks at the side. It lifted into the air and, before anyone could stop him, Kylo hurled it at the tank. Before the tank had a chance to turn on him, Kylo ran, slashing at any of the guards that got in his way, and then leapt into the air, flipping to avoid blaster fire from below, and landed on top of the tank.

Kylo deactivated and sheathed his lightsaber, instead grabbing the cannon of the tank with both hands and pulling, the Force coursing through his arms and increasing his strength beyond the natural limits of the human body. A yell left his throat from the effort and for a moment, he thought it wasn’t going to work, that he might die here after all. The cannon was heating up, burning his hands as it readied to fire, but then it _gave_ , the cannon of the tank bending up, choking the beam before it was released. Immediately Kylo jumped off and to the side, just barely escaping the explosion as the shot backfired, lighting the tank up in blaze of fire.

Panting, Kylo surveyed what was left, the Stormtroopers coming in to finish off the last of the guards that had survived. The tank was down. The guards were getting gunned down as they tried to flee. It was done and Kylo allowed himself a long exhale.

“The tank is down,” he said, hoping Hux had seen exactly what he’d done.

There was a pause. “Yes, I see that. Standby, I’ll be joining you shortly.”

Hux sounded almost breathless, awe clear in his voice, and Kylo smiled to himself. Hux wanted power. Now there was no denying that Kylo could give it to him.

By the time Hux’s shuttle landed in the carnage of the compound, the Stormtroopers had finished. Kylo was far too drained from using so much of the Force that he didn’t bother to help. They had it under control, anyway. Besides, he wanted to see Hux, to see Hux’s face after what he’d done.

Hux stepped out of the shuttle and immediately approached Kylo. “Well done.”

Kylo nodded, giving Hux a small grin. “I told you you’d underestimated the Force.”

Hux shook his head, but he was smirking. “Yes, fine, you’re very impressive. I do appreciate you acting so quickly. The bombers would’ve done the job, but we’ve avoided far more casualties this way.”

“You’re welcome,” Kylo said, his grin widening.

Hux walked around a bit to survey the situation, ensuring everything was in order. The mine was rich with ionite, it turned out, a mineral the First Order was planning to use to make weapons. Kylo didn’t care much about that, was just pleased that Hux had no complaints about his performance. Snoke would certainly think the same and Kylo was looking forward to telling the Knights about his exploits here, thinking they’d be proud of him for all he’d done. They all had their tales of impressive feats; now Kylo did, too.

As they were leaving, Hux walked by one of the barracks and a hand grabbed his shoulder. Kylo immediately went for his lightsaber but, before he could even draw it, Hux’s body twisted and he slammed his palm right under the chin of the guard that must have been hiding during the fight. The guards eyes crossed and rolled back, the life leaving their body as Hux pulled his hand away, a knife red with blood sticking out of his sleeve.

Hux sneered at the corpse, his eyes cold, the kill ruthlessly efficient. Kylo gaped like a fish, his head suddenly feeling a bit light and his pants tighter. Here he’d thought Hux was purely about strategy, a flimsi pusher who had no real combat experience whatsoever. He’d apparently been very wrong.

“Well, shall we get back?” Hux asked, taking a cloth out of his pocket to clean the blood from his blade as if nothing had happened.

“Uh, sure, yeah,” Kylo said, swallowing, and then followed Hux back to the ship, dumbstruck.

“You must have taken my words to heart, then,” Hux said once they were on the shuttle, alone in the back, away from the pilot.

“You could say that.” Kylo shrugged, letting a smirk slip out. “Though the imminent threat of death helped.”

Hux laughed – actually laughed – at that. “I suppose it would. All in all, this mission turned out excellent in the end. I wa-”

Whatever Hux was going to say was cut off by his datapad trilling insistently. Hux frowned, picking it up and unlocking it, and then his eyes went wide as he saw whatever the message was. Kylo found himself wishing it wasn’t as important as Hux’s reaction suggested.

“I was going to invite you to my quarters for celebratory drinks, but it seems that Snoke wishes to speak with us,” Hux said, sounding truly like he regretted not be able to invite Kylo over. “I imagine he wishes to discuss the mission.”

Kylo tried to swallow his disappointment – perhaps they’d have time after. “I suppose that makes sense. Maybe you’ll get your promotion.”

Hux chuckled, his lips turned up in a little half-smile. “Yes, that is a possibility. At least that’s one positive.”

The rest of the ride went by quickly, and they made small talk about the fight to pass the time and to avoid any more flirtations until after the meeting with Snoke. Once they made it back to the ship, Hux led Kylo to the nearest conference room with a holotable. He dialled in Snoke’s frequency and Snoke answered almost immediately.

“Major Hux,” he said, then the little hologram turned to Kylo, “and Kylo Ren. I heard you were victorious in securing the supply of ionite.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, and Kylo barely managed to keep his confusion over the title from showing, “the mine has been taken and the supply is ours. We will remain in orbit until the transport with workers and troops arrives.”

“Very good,” Snoke said, sounding pleased. “I trust Kylo Ren was helpful to you?”

“He was.” Kylo couldn’t help but preen a bit at Hux’s confirmation. “He was instrumental in helping us secure the mine. Without him, I fear there would’ve been far more causalities and wasted resources.”

“Good.” Snoke laced his fingers together, turning back to Kylo. “Kylo, do you have anything to add?”

“The mission went well,” Kylo said, unsure what Snoke was looking for but flying high on praise. “I don’t think there’s any way it could’ve gone better.”

“I’m glad to hear you performed so well,” Snoke said. “Make sure the mine is operational as soon as possible, Major. You should also expect a promotion soon.”

Hux and Snoke discussed the details a little more, though Kylo had a feeling there was something they weren’t saying, something they didn’t want him to know about. He tried not to worry about it. Whatever Snoke was doing didn’t affect him, really, not when he was with the Knights. He did wonder, though, if Snoke would call on him again to assist the First Order in the future. It was hard to imagine someone like him among all these officers in any long term sense.

Eventually, Snoke signed off, and Hux turned to Kylo, looking smugly pleased. “Well then, since it seems we’re done here, shall I extend my invitation again?”

Kylo nodded eagerly. “Absolutely.”

Tension permeated the air as Kylo followed Hux back to his quarters, the same pull as before, so insistent, and Kylo didn’t know if it was even possible for him to resist it at this point. He didn’t even want to try. There was no mistaking Hux’s intentions here and Kylo _wanted_.

“Here we are,” Hux said, as he led Kylo in.

Hux’s quarters were sparse, which wasn’t unexpected. There was a couch in the main area, like in Kylo’s guest quarters, but Hux’s was ice blue, seemingly a personal choice. There was a desk in the corner, layered with flimsy and mechanical parts. Kylo could guess which was used more for sitting.

“Do you like brandy?” Hux asked as he reached into a cupboard that had a lot of expensive-looking liquor bottles.

“I’m happy with whatever you pick.” Kylo may have liked the effects of alcohol, sometimes, but he’d never really gotten a taste for the flavour of it.

Hux joined Kylo on the couch, handing him a glass of some amber liquid as he took a drink of his own. “I was being sincere earlier. I watched the battle live via the footage. You really are something.”

“I told you,” Kylo said, smirking. “And besides, you asked for power. So I showed you.”

“Mm, it was a good choice.” Hux had leaned in closer now, nearly close enough that Kylo could feel his breath. “And were you sincere the other night as well?”

Kylo thought back, his mind clouded despite not having had even a sip yet, more intoxicated by Hux’s presence than anything else. “About what?”

“About being under my boot.” Hux pulled back to take another sip and then he was leaning in close again, smiling sharply. “I’m only interested in power I can _control_.”

Kylo didn’t say anything. Instead, he leaned in, closing the distance between them and meeting Hux’s lips with his own. Hux hummed into it, kissing back, and Kylo was lost. His eyes slipped closed, opening his mouth and encouraging Hux to take the lead, like he was sure Hux wanted to. Hux’s tongue teased at Kylo’s lips and Kylo couldn’t help a small moan into his mouth, wanting more.

It was different than kissing Ren. For one, Hux was clean-shaven, no stubble to scrape against his chin and cheeks. Secondly, Hux was no less in control than Ren was, but he wasn’t as aggressive. He kissed the same way it seemed he did everything; with a calm, collected authority he knew he deserved. Kylo loved it immediately.

The drinks were set aside, Kylo barely able to do it with the Force, and then Hux’s hands were on his chest, their lips still connected, as he searched for the zipper to Kylo’s jacket. Kylo melted, his hands coming up to run through Hux’s hair, breaking the gel he encountered there. Hux huffed against his mouth, but didn’t stop him.

Hux found the zipper and started to pull it down, finally breaking the kiss only to trail his tongue along Kylo’s jaw and down his neck. Kylo sighed, tilting his head for better access. His fingers clutched in Hux’s hair, messing it further, when Hux sunk his teeth into his neck, but Kylo didn’t stop to think, only focused on what Hux was doing, what they were about to do. Pulling back, Hux managed to get the jacket fully undone and opened his mouth to speak.

“Ren-”

His datapad trilled again, like before, and Kylo wanted to scream. “Ignore it.”

Hux sighed, heavy and annoyed. “I can’t, Ren. Give me a moment, maybe it’s nothing.”

Kylo didn’t move while Hux reached over to grab his datapad from the caf table and read the message on it. He scowled upon doing so and Kylo’s heart sank. What was it now? What did the galaxy have against Kylo today?!

“The Night Buzzard is requesting to dock,” Hux explained, disappointment heavy in his voice. “It’s time for you to leave.”

Kylo swore, dropping his head back. “They weren’t supposed to be here until morning.”

“It looks like they wrapped things up early.” Hux sighed, then swept his gaze over Kylo’s body slowly, wanting and full of heat. “It’s a damn shame they did.”

The brief thought of making Ren and the others wait crossed his mind, but Kylo wouldn’t put it past them to somehow barge into Hux’s quarters and catch them in the act, dragging Kylo out of the room with his ass still hanging out. He didn’t think Hux would appreciate strangers in his rooms, either. He hated it, but he really did need to go.

“It really is,” Kylo lamented, forcing himself to stand up and rezip his jacket, as well as adjust his hardening cock.

“Perhaps we’ll meet again one day,” Hux said, fixing his hair with his fingers. “We can always pick up where we left off.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Well, I’d say it was good working with you, and we did have some excellent results,” Hux said, smirking a little, “but you were truly obnoxious during parts of it.”

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, same to you, Hux.”

Hux was polite enough to see him off and, as Kylo climbed the ramp onto the Night Buzzard, he couldn’t help but stop, glancing back over his shoulder. Hux levelled him with a look, a glint of something hot and wanting burning in his eyes. Next time, indeed.

* * *

“So, kid, did you enjoy yourself?” Ren asked, once Kylo was safely on board and they’d taken off.

The Knights had all come out to congratulate him, demanding he recount the tale to them. He’d done so as quickly as he could get away with, the desire that Hux had lit inside him still not quelled, distracting him from telling the story. Much as he wanted to regale them, to hear about their mission in return as well, there was something else he wanted. And he wanted it _now_.

“I did,” Kylo said, pausing for a moment before continuing, “I didn’t expect you back so early, though.”

“Neither did we,” Trudgen chimed in. “But it was an easy one.”

“They barely even put up a fight,” Vicrul said, shaking his head. “It sounds like you had way more fun than we did.”

Murmurs of agreement echoed in the space and Kylo suddenly couldn’t take it anymore, standing up. “I’m borrowing Ren. We’ll be back.”

He didn’t wait for any of them to stop him, just grabbed Ren by the wrist and dragged him off towards Ren’s room, Ren strangely not fighting him. The Knights of Ren didn’t care about politeness or decorum anyway. They’d forgive him once he got this out of his system and could really commit to telling them about the mission.

“What’s this about?” Ren asked, seeming confused, but still in good humour as they entered his room.

Kylo didn’t answer, just grabbed at the collar of Ren’s tattered cape, using it as leverage to kiss him hard. Ren let it happen, seeming taken aback by Kylo’s initiative. Then Ren’s hands came up to squeeze his waist and Kylo knew he’d won.

“I need this,” he said, breathless, when they broke apart. “Right kriffing now.”

“All right, kid, fine.” Ren started stripping, so Kylo followed his lead. “I knew I could feel something off about you when you came back. Didn’t realize you were this desperate, though.”

It took them mere minutes to get undressed and then Kylo urged Ren onto the bed, climbing up after him. Kylo floated the lube over and prepped himself perhaps too fast, hovering over Ren as he did so. Ren just watched, still with that little smirk on his face, running his hands all over, thumbing at his nipples, and overall working Kylo up even more.

As Ren’s cock slipped inside, Kylo sighed, pushing down a bit too fast. He _needed_ this. He’d needed this since the moment Hux had killed that last guard. And finally, _finally_ , he could have it. Giving himself almost no time to adjust, Kylo rose up and slammed his hips down, wincing a bit at the stretch even as his cock throbbed at the pleasure.

“Stars, what’s gotten you so worked up?” Ren sounded breathless, caught off guard by how fast Kylo was going.

Kylo didn’t bother replying, didn’t have the air for it, just continued to ride Ren’s cock like his life depended on it, his mind focused on this and only this. He planted his hands on Ren’s chest, gripping his scarred pecs, and moaned loudly as he found the perfect angle. Nothing else mattered in that moment beyond the pleasure sparking up his spine.

“Wait,” Ren said, and Kylo stuttered in his rhythm, watching as Ren’s grin got wider, “was it that stuck up-looking officer in the hangar? The guy you were eyeballing as we left?”

Kylo froze, surprised that Ren had caught on so easily. “How did you know?”

Ren huffed a laugh. “Kid, you’ve got a type. Stuck up as I’m sure he is, he looked like he’d love to choke you on his cock.”

A stab of want hit Kylo like a freighter, his hips bucking of their own accord, so he started moving again, unable to deny the heat building in him. Ren’s hands came up to grab his hips, guiding his movements faster, harder, and Kylo followed, chasing the pleasure. Fuck, he was already close.

“What was he, a Lieutenant? A General?” Ren asked, is tone teasing. “A Major?”

“A Major,” Kylo gasped. “You interrupted us by coming back early.”

Ren laughed, though he cut off on a moan when Kylo ground down, rocking is hips in short jerks. “Well, shit. Didn’t mean to cock-block you. No wonder you’re so needy for it.”

Kylo was panting, his thighs burning from keeping up the rhythm after such a fight today – but he couldn’t stop. It was good, good as it always was but there was just _something_ missing, the itch not quite scratched. Maybe it was because it was Ren, not Hux. Much as he loved sex with Ren, he was sure it wasn’t the same.

He let himself imagine it, what Hux would be like, how he’d take him apart. Ren was rough and crude, always fucked him hard, but it’d be different with Hux – Hux would be clinical about it, he was sure, just a touch cold and _vicious_. He’d tease too, but not like Ren; his taunts would be more precise, would hit harder. He’d fuck exactly like he’d killed that guard, ruthless and remorseless, and Kylo would love every kriffing second of it.

“You wouldn’t be able to do this with your precious Major, you know,” Ren said as Kylo’s ass audibly slapped against his hips. “He’s thin. You’d break him.”

“He’s, _ah_ ,” Kylo broke off with a moan, barely able to speak with how heavy his breathing was, “tougher than he looks.”

The memory of Hux’s kill played through his mind. The surgical precision of it, the speed with which he’d taken that guard down, the knowledge that Hux had at least that knife hidden on his person at all times, the implication that he knew _exactly_ how to use it. Kylo came suddenly, shaking and whining, stroking himself through it as he rolled his hips, his rhythm faltering. His vision whited out, his body feeling like it was on the verge of exploding.

Kylo came back to himself just as Ren flipped him over, thrusting hard and fast as Kylo cried out at the overstimulation. He just laid there, allowing it, and soon enough, Ren thrust in _hard_ , groaning as he filled Kylo’s ass with short pumps of his hips, the warmth of his come making Kylo’s spent cock twitch. Ren savoured the feeling for only a moment before pulling out, collapsing beside Kylo on the bed.

“Feel better?” Ren asked after a time, still a bit breathless.

Kylo nodded, feeling completely overwhelmed with how powerful his orgasm had been. Even just imagining sleeping with Hux while taking Ren’s cock had done that, had left him twitching and shaking. It’s a shame he’d never gotten to experience the real thing.

Ren leaned over to slap him on the shoulder, a gesture of camaraderie. “Well, maybe you’ll meet him again. Next time, let us know you’re trying to get laid and we’ll hang back, yeah?”

Kylo couldn’t help a laugh, feeling lighter now, even if he still regretted having to leave exactly when he did. “Yeah, next time.”

If he ever met Hux again – and he had a feeling he would – Kylo swore he would make absolutely sure he didn’t miss his chance again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
